Merry Christmas Sasuke
by Nymphadorena
Summary: It's Christmas and Yumi has no idea what to get Sasuke! Stupid Uchiha! How do you get a present for someone so COLD? Finally, Yumi gets the perfect opportunity, but it's far more than she bargained for! Subchapter of Through Yumi's Eyes. Oneshot.


**Yes, I KNOW Chrismas is a month away, but I couldn't resist writing this! I hope you enjoy it! (Yumi is my OC, and this is a subchapter of Through Yumi's eyes, another one of my stories. I couldn't put it in the story because it is completely unrelated to thecurrent plot!)**

Merry Christmas Sasuke

Uindo Yumi shivered outside in the snow, despite the numerous thick garments she wore. A cold wind swept past her, and she drew in her coat tighter. Yumi stared in the window of yet _another_ shop, and sighed. She was having a problem, you see. It was Christmas Eve, and she needed to buy presents for her teammates. She had already found gifts for Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura, but she was having extreme difficulty choosing something for Sasuke, and time was running out.

_What do you give someone who's so indifferent to everything?_ Yumi wondered dejectedly as she rejected a set of shiny kunai as a gift, thinking: _He has enough of those…_

She looked at another item; a bottle of maximum-power hair gel. _No!_ Yumi thought, frustrated. _He probably has a TON of those! How else does he keep his hair in that gravity-defying style?!_

She looked at her special kunai for an idea. The kunai was a gift from her sister, and it was very unique. It had two extra blades on the edges, and the initials S.U. on the middle blade. Her sister had found it in the training grounds years ago, and it was now one of Yumi's most precious possessions. It was the last thing her sister ever gave her. And the last thing she ever would.

But the kunai offered no ideas (not like she really expected it to), and she was about to give up and just give Sasuke some shampoo or whatever when she felt someone's chakra close by. She whipped around, only to find Sasuke a few feet away, staring at something in the window shop.

"Hey Sasuke," Yumi greeted, as she walked up to him.

"Hn," was his incredibly complex and intellectual response.

"Do you want that katana?" Yumi asked, unfazed, looking at the shiny weapon Sasuke was staring at.

"No." Sasuke said coldly.

"Um…"

The was an awkward silence.

After a long pause, Yumi said, slightly annoyed, "Um, anyways, are you going Christmas shopping?"

Sasuke snorted.

Yumi took this as a no.

"Well, do you want any presents?"

"Hn."

"Thank-you for that wonderfully informative reply." Yumi said sarcastically.

No reply.

Irritated, and vowing darkly that she wasn't going to give that stupid Uchiha anything except maybe a good punch or two for Christmas, Yumi turned around. She was about to stomp away when she heard Sasuke reply.

"I'd like…something…" he said softly.

Momentarily stunned, Yumi could only reply with a bewildered, "Really? Well…what?", temporarily forgetting her vow.

"It doesn't matter, because you'll never find it. Buuuut…" he hesitated, "I had a special kunai years ago. I lost it, and have never found it since."

Yumi froze.

"And I would really like to have it back." Sasuke continued, "It was the last thing my mom gave me before she…" he stopped, not able to go on. Yumi understood.

"W-what did the kunai look like?" She breathed.

Sasuke stared at her. "It had...two extra blades on the edges and my initials: S.U. on the middle blade."

"O-oh yes..." Yumi said dazedly. Sasuke stared at her again, perturbed by her strange behavior. "Well, Sasuke…see you later!" Yumi said, still in a daze, and she stumbled off.

Sasuke looked at her retreating back, still confused.

_Oh, well,_ he thought, shrugging, and resumed his idle staring.

Yumi paced back and forth in her apartment, her footsteps echoing across the empty room. Inside, her mind was having a ferocious battle.

_Give Sasuke the kunai! It was _his_ in the first place! _yelled one voice.

_No! _protested another,_ It's _yours_ now! And it's important to you!_

_It's important to Sasuke too! _The other argued.

_It was the last thing your sister gave you! _

_It was the last thing his mother gave him!_

_You wanted a Christmas present for him; now's your chance! It's perfect!_

_You vowed that you wouldn't give that Uchiha anything but a punch! _The voice shot right back.

_Give it to him!_

_Keep it for yourself!_

_Give it!_

_Keep it!_

_Give it!_

_Keep it!_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yumi roared, clutching her head. "SHUT-UP! SHUT-UP SHUT-_UP_!"

The voices miraculously quieted, much to Yumi's relief. She stared forlornly at her kunai resting on her table. She took a deep breath. And she knew what she was going to do.

The next day, on Christmas afternoon, Uchiha Sasuke was in his apartment, casually eating a rice ball, when he heard a knock on his door.

_Not another fan-girl!_ He thought angrily. They had been swarming all over him today while he was _trying_ to train. They giggled idiotically and shoved useless gifts in his arms. Sakura and Ino were the worst, hanging around him all day trying to seduce him. How he hated Christmas! Fan-girls were extra obsessive that day, and there was no family to celebrate the holiday with. Christmas only brought back memories of his past—and reminded him how alone he was.

_Might as well get this over with…_he thought, sighing._ Fan-girls only get worse if held off._

He dragged himself over to the door and reluctantly pulled it open, only to find no one there. Relieved and annoyed at the same time, he was about to slam it shut, when he noticed a wrapped package lying on the floor. Hesitantly, he picked it up, and carried it back inside. There were Uchiha fans painted all over the wrapping, and he smiled slightly at this detail. There was a note attached to the dark blue ribbon. It read:

_To Sasuke: Merry Christmas! Hope this present was what you were looking for._

_From: A friend. _

_No 'kun'?_ he wondered. _It's not a fan-girl present then!_ He sighed in relief; some of those presents were downright explicit and very _inappropriate_ for his age. For anyone's age, actually.

Sasuke carefully opened the gift, making sure not to damage the beautiful paper. He gasped when he saw what was inside:

It was his kunai!

For a few seconds, he stared at the kunai, stunned. Wasn't it lost years ago? He had given up hope of ever seeing it again. He tentatively touched the cool metal surface, the S.U. initials glinting in the light. Slowly, he picked it up and studied it. _There's no mistaking it; _i_t's really mine! _He thought gleefully._ Not a fake or a hallucination! _

Sasuke was actually happy! For the first time since the Uchiha Massacre!

_Who could have given me this? _Sasuke wondered._ Y-Yumi? Nah, where would she get this? But…I am eternally grateful to whoever _did_ return this to me. _He smiled. _Maybe Christmas isn't _so_ bad after all…at least _this_ one…_

Yumi was standing outside Sasuke's apartment in the snow, but she was oblivious to the cold. She smiled when she thought of Sasuke's face when he opened her gift. Maybe he would smile too. That would have made her so happy.

She turned away, heading for home, but not before whispering in a barely audible voice: "Merry Christmas Sasuke…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So, did you like it? PLEASE SAY YES! As always, contructive criticism is welcome and appreciated. And so is lots of compliments XD. If you think there should be different characters, say so and I'll see what I can do. REVIEW!**


End file.
